sims3movienetworks_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 4)
The fourth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model premiered in 2012, under the name Modelland. It is the first season to not feature any contestants to have previously competed on another show. The winner was Mikhaela Belarosse. Irina Johannson, who was eliminated the first episode, later competed on trentgoth's first season, where she won the competition. Agnes Andreasdattir later returned for the fifth season for redemption, where she won. The grand prize package this cycle included: *A cover and spread in Vogue Magazine. *An international Sephora campaign. *A cash prize worth $100,000. Episodes Episode 1 The twelve girls posed as high fashion demons. Avacyn gets first call out for her subtly creepy photo, as Montana and Irina were placed in the bottom two. Irina was eliminated due to her bland photo. *'First Call-Out: '''Avacyn Océane *'Bottom Two: Montana Hendrickson & Irina Johansson *'''Eliminated: '''Irina Johansson '''Episode 2 The girls posed in the rain. Aberash got first call out. Tanner and Aimee found themselves in the bottom two, but Tanner's unimpressive pictures and lack of potential made her eliminated. *'First Call-Out: '''Aberash Samara *'Bottom Two: Tanner Riley & Aimee Veilla *'''Eliminated: '''Tanner Riley '''Episode 3 The girls posed as cute girls in a child bedroom. Chi-Ma got first call out. Holly, Lola, and Montana were in the bottom three. Lola was originally saved, but quit to save her sister, Holly. *'First Call-Out: '''Chi-Ma Black *'Bottom Two: Holly Parkinson & Lola Parkinson & Montana Henrickson *'Eliminated: '''Montana Hendrickson *'Quit: '''Lola Parkinson '''Episode 4 The girls had commercial ads for Claire's earrings. Aimee got first call out. Agnes and Sarah were put into the bottom two, and Sarah was saved for ultimately having a better photo. *'First Call-Out: '''Aimee Veilla *'Bottom Two: Agnes Andreasdatter & Sarah White *'''Eliminated: '''Agnes Andreasdatter '''Episode 5 The girls posed nude in a Singaporean forest. Mikhaela got first call out. Sarah and Chi-Ma were in the bottom two, and Chi-Ma was kept. *'First Call-Out: '''Mikhaela Belarosse *'Bottom Two: Chi-Ma Black & Sarah White *'''Eliminated: '''Sarah White '''Episode 6 The girls posed in pairs, portraying either good or evil personas. Mikhaela got first call out. Chi-Ma and Aberash were in the bottom two, and Aberash was saved. *'First Call-Out: '''Mikhaela Belarosse *'Bottom Two: Aberash Samara & Chi-Ma Black *'''Eliminated: '''Chi-Ma Black '''Episode 7 The girls posed as olympic atheletes preparing for the big games. Aberash got first call out. In the bottom two, Avacyn was saved from elimination, and Aimee was sent home. *'First Call-Out: '''Aberash Samara *'Bottom Two: Aimee Veilla & Avacyn Océane *'''Eliminated: Aimee Veilla Episode 8 The girls posed around down, photographed by Sahvanha. Holly was eliminated over Aberash in the bottom two. *'First Call-Out: '''Mikhaela Belarosse *'Bottom Two: Holly Parkinson & Aberash Samara *'''Eliminated: Holly Parkinson Episode 9 Mikhaela won for her consistent portfolio and by having the most potential. *'Sim's Next Top Model: '''Mikhaela Belarosse *'Runner Ups: Aberash Samara & Avacyn Océane Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Summaries *In Episode 2, Chima won the fan vote for immunity. *In Episode 3, Lola quit the competition to accomodate for Holly. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated but was later saved. '''Performance Category:Cycles